Eurydice Rising
by Lindira
Summary: Just as he thinks his world is ending, Tsukasa remembers a vow he never thought he'd have to keep. Determined to be true to his word, Tsukasa embarks on a journey steeped in myth and legend. ...Updated with Chapters 6 & 7!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** HYD and its characters aren't mine.

**A/N:** Apologies for the shortish chapters so far. They just fit this way...

* * *

Unrelenting rain pelted the windows of Eitoku Gakuen Library, sheets of water making the outside look blurry and vague. It was already 8pm and almost completely pitch black outside. But despite the bleakness outside, Tsukushi was happy. Tsukasa would be calling soon. 

He tried calling her every night, but that wasn't possible all the time, since both of them were so busy. So she cherished the few short calls they could have between classes, or – on days like these – when Tsukushi didn't have to go to work. She had just finished studying for her entrance into the Eitoku Law Program next year, and the only people left at the library were college students studying for midterm exams. But Tsukasa promised he would call as soon as he woke up, even just to say hello before he went to school, so she decided just to study while she waited.

She stood just inside the library's lobby, gazing out at the drenched school grounds and listening to the light murmur of conversation coming from the other end of the lobby. Glancing at her phone, she sighed. It was really quite ridiculous how much she missed Tsukasa. It had been almost a year since he had left for New York, a year since she last saw him. As much as she tried, she could do nothing to stop her mind from wandering to him at every opportunity. The flood of images of him were constant, like this rain. She was forced to admit to herself again and again that she must truly be crazy about him.

Her phone began vibrating suddenly, and she jumped as it tickled her hand. "Hello?"

"Makino?" a sleepy voice said on the other end.

"Hi, Doumyouji," she responded with an involuntary smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"I guess," he muttered with a slight grumble. Tsukasa was not a morning person. "Why are you whispering? I can barely hear you."

"I'm at the library. I don't want to disturb the people who are still studying."

"Well, it's weird talking to you when you're not yelling. You don't sound like yourself."

"Hey!" Tsukushi's voice rose by several decibels, and the old woman behind the counter gave her a reprimanding look. Tsukushi winced and lowered her voice again. "You're getting me riled up on purpose."

Tsukasa chuckled. "Probably… it's cute when you're riled up."

Tsukushi grinned and blushed. "Well, stop it."

"I'll try, but I make no promises," he replied with a smile in his voice. "You were studying again?"

"That's what libraries are for, stupid."

"I know _that_. But I don't get why you're still studying so much. Didn't you get in already?

"Yes, but there's so much English to learn, and the program is supposed to be very difficult. And I've qualified for some scholarships, so I have to make sure I do really well my first year."

Tsukasa yawned. "You'll do fine. You're the woman I approve of, after all."

Tsukushi felt her ears get hot again. "Thank you."

"What are you thanking me for? Anyway, shouldn't you be going home now? It's getting late over there."

"It's not that late. Besides, it's really pouring rain outside. I called Hanazawa Rui earlier to pick me up." She glanced out the window for his car. He should be there any minute.

"You're gonna have that lunatic drive you home?" Tsukasa sounded like he was joking, but there was a tinge of real concern in his voice.

"Nobody else I know around here has a car."

"Get somebody to send a driver, then."

"I can't do that!" Tsukushi hissed at him, trying to keep her voice down. "I don't want to take advantage. It'd be embarrassing."

"There you go making things difficult." He sighed.

Tsukushi saw movement out of the corner of her eye. "Hey, Hanazawa Rui is here." She watched Rui step out of the car with an umbrella and approach the building. "I should get going. And aren't you supposed to be getting ready for class?"

He grunted. "Doesn't matter."

"Well…" Tsukushi cleared her throat. Rui had just walked in, waiting for her patiently. "Anyway, I'll be leaving now. You have a good day, okay?"

"Yeah. I love you, Makino."

"I…" She glanced at Rui, embarrassed. "I miss you."

"Makino…"

She took a deep breath. "And I love you too, Doumyouji."

"You take care," he said. She could hear the delight in his voice.

"Bye." They hung up.

"Ready to go?" Rui said from the doorway.

Tsukushi glanced at her phone and sighed. "Yes." As she gathered her things and went with Rui to the car, she felt a pang of guilt. Even after all this time, those three little words still had to be coaxed out of her. She vowed to herself – as she often did – that she would learn to say it freely to him, even if it took the rest of her life.

* * *

The roads were drenched with rain, but that didn't stop Rui from driving at highways speeds even in residential areas. They weaved through busy streets and zipped through quiet neighborhoods. 

"Hanazawa Rui, it really isn't that far," Tsukushi said, gripping her seat with white knuckles. "You can slow down."

"Where's the fun in that?" he replied.

"I don't really care about fun. It's really wet and slippery out there. Could you slow down, please?"

"Yeah, okay." Rui sounded disappointed.

The car slowed down considerably, and Tsukushi found herself breathing normally again. She hadn't even realized she was holding her breath.

"How's Tsukasa?"

"Same as usual," she said, smiling. "He must not be doing very well in school, because he never seems to get ready in time. He doesn't even try. And he has to travel all that way into the city! It's amazing he makes it to any of his classes at all."

They approached the winding road toward her street. The rain pummeled the car endlessly. "You know how Tsukasa is," Rui said. "He always gets the best result for the least amount of effort."

"Yeah…" Tsukushi looked out her window. "Rui, watch out!" Two lights careened straight towards them.

Rui swerved and sped up, but it was already too late. The other car crashed into the passenger side of Rui's, causing it to spin wildly out of control against the slick asphalt. They finally stopped spinning when the front of the car hit a light post with a screeching crunch.

Rui looked around. Glass was everywhere, the frame of the car bent horribly out of shape. He was dimly aware of a sharp pain in his right arm, which was hanging limply at his side. He put a hand on Tsukushi's shoulder. "Makino? Are you okay?"

He turned her carefully to face him and gasped. Her face was covered in blood, her eyes closed. She looked like a rag doll, with her head drooping to one side.

"Shit!" Rui cursed, pulling out his cell phone and kicking the door open simultaneously. He held the phone against his ear and spoke to the emergency operator, barely aware of what he was telling her. He stared at Tsukushi with rare tears in his eyes – afraid to move her, afraid to even touch her – fearing confirmation of what he already knew just by looking at her.

Tsukushi was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shone brightly outside Tsukasa's window, but he felt sluggish and a little angry. He wasn't sure why. The feeling hit him sometime yesterday morning, and even though nothing in particular set him off in this foul mood, he couldn't shake it. It was already past noon, but he had barely even left his room. Tsukushi may disapprove, but he just couldn't face his classes today.

Tsukasa felt his heartstrings pull at the thought of her. The past 10 months or so since he last saw her were agonizing at best, but somehow they were making it work. He had been afraid that it would all fall apart once he left for New York. He knew that Tsukushi could be frustratingly shy when it came to their relationship. But little by little, Tsukushi opened up to him more each day, and he found that – when they had the time – they could talk for hours about all the little things and intimate things that he had never been able to talk about with anyone before.

He stared out the window at the gardens below. He had called her a few hours ago to catch her before she went to bed, but she didn't answer. She was probably already asleep. Though this happened often, Tsukasa was always left with a feeling of disappointment and irritation whenever she didn't pick up. Sighing, he left his room to get some lunch downstairs. He could always try her again when she woke up in a few hours.

As he finished his lunch of scallops and prosciutto, a maid approached him. "You have some visitors, sir."

"Visitors?" Tsukasa turned in his chair and blinked in surprise as Rui, Soujirou, and Akira walked in. "What are you doing here?"

None of them said anything. It was then that Tsukasa noticed Rui, hanging in the back behind the others. His face was scratched up and black and blue from bruises. His right arm was in a cast, held against his torso in a sling.

"What happened?" Tsukasa exclaimed, leaping up to examine his friend. "Who did this to you?"

"No one," Rui replied softly.

"What do you mean, 'no one'? How'd you get so beaten up? Tell me who they are, and I'll kill them for you."

"Tsukasa." Akira put a hand on his shoulder. "Really, it was no one."

Soujirou paced beside them, looking uncomfortable. "We told him just to call you, but he insisted on coming to tell you himself."

Tsukasa glanced at all his friends curiously, but none of them would meet his gaze. "Tell me what? What's going on?"

"About Makino…" Rui said in a near whisper.

Tsukasa took Rui by the shoulders, looking him in the eye. "What about Makino?"

"She's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean? Where did she go? Did she run away again?"

Soujirou shook his head. "No, you don't understand…"

Rui looked up. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse and thin. "Makino's dead, Tsukasa."

Tsukasa pushed Rui away from him, as if suddenly burned by the contact. He glared at them all, anger swelling inside him. "What kind of sick joke is this? You come all this way to New York just to play some childish prank on me? You expect me to believe that?"

Akira approached him carefully. "It's the truth. We're so sorry."

"Don't apologize to me! There isn't anything to apologize for! She's fine! I just talked to her yesterday!"

"It happened yesterday, Tsukasa," Soujirou said, still not meeting his eyes. "There was an accident."

"Stop it!"

"Rui called for an ambulance, but they didn't get there in time. She was already…"

"STOP!" Tsukasa bellowed, his eyes wild. "STOP LYING TO ME!"

There was silence for a moment as he glared at them all. He couldn't believe what he was hearing – this, from his own best friends. This blatant lie.

Rui finally broke the silence, eyes filling with tears. "I was driving her home from the library yesterday. It was raining and dark, but I could see fine. I wasn't even speeding… not when it happened. A car came out of nowhere. I tried to avoid it, but…" He stopped, unable to continue.

"You… did this?" Tsukasa said in a suddenly quiet voice. "You, Rui?"

Rui paused, then nodded.

"That's not true!" Akira cut in. "It's not his fault! The police said the other driver had been drinking and lost control."

"I don't care!" Tsukasa yelled back. "You heard what he said!" He turned back to Rui, his face filled with rage. "How could you do this? We're best friends, aren't we? How could you do this to me?! YOU BASTARD!" Tsukasa ran at his friend, arm swung back, preparing to punch.

Rui did not move, did not even shut his eyes in preparation of the blow coming toward him. Yet when the blow did not come, he blinked up at Tsukasa, who was inches from his face.

Tsukasa stood before Rui, frozen, arm still raised behind him. The rage in his face drained away as a look of anguish overtook him. Suddenly choking on his own breath, Tsukasa fell to his knees. Dry, gulping sobs coursed through him.

"Please, tell me you're lying," he begged them. His pleading eyes searched his friends for some sign, some hope. Only Rui could look at him. "Please, just tell me you're lying, and I'll forgive you. I'll forget this all happened, I'll forget you were even here. Just tell me you're lying to me. Please."

Rui shook his head and bent down to put his good arm around Tsukasa's shoulders. "I… I'm sorry, Tsukasa."

And he knew. Tsukasa knew Rui would never lie to him.

A cry of despair bereft Tsukasa of all the air in his lungs, and he couldn't breathe. Tears poured down his face, unbidden, as he crumbled into himself, burying his face in his arms. Images of Tsukushi's life flashed before him, his mind running through them over and over again like a broken record. But it was not her whole life he saw. He saw one year – one glorious year. And try as he might, he could not wrap his mind around the thought that there would be no more years to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Happy New Year! Thank you so much for your kind reviews! Hehe, you guys are way ahead of me plotwise o.O;; ...please bear with the next few chapters, since I really want to give this the weight it deserves.

* * *

He didn't know how much time had passed. When he raised his head to finally look around, his friends were still there, sitting around him uncomfortably. Tsukasa wasn't glad to see them. He had hoped, in the few moments between running out of tears and lifting his head, that he would wake up and find that it was all a terrible nightmare. It wasn't. As he stared at them, he had brief flickers of thought. "Someone should tell Nee-chan." His voice sounded so unlike himself – small and weak. "She'd want to know… Nee-chan always liked her."

Soujirou already had his cell phone out, glad to break the awkward and helpless air in the room. "I'll do it. Don't worry."

Tsukasa nodded, grateful that Soujirou had volunteered. It was already too much to know what had happened… but then to speak the words himself? He couldn't bring himself to do it. And even though it wasn't him on the phone with Tsubaki, it was awful. From across the room, he could hear his sister wailing over the phone. The sound echoed in his mind, shaking his tenuous control over his emotions. After she had calmed herself enough to speak, she agreed to fly out from Los Angeles immediately to meet them for the funeral. Tsukasa was relieved. As terrible as the wake and funeral were sure to be, he could take comfort in the only other person he ever called family.

Tsukasa and the others flew back to Japan the next day, even though the jet lag for Rui, Akira, and Soujirou promised to be horrendous. A welcome numbness had washed over Tsukasa. It was better than feeling, so much better than all the crying and pain he'd been through in the past day. He felt a modicum of shame – he prided himself on being the toughest and strongest. _Did strong men cry so much?_ he wondered. But Tsukushi deserved tears. He would have cried rivers, if she wanted them. _Did she want them?_ He supposed he could never ask her.

As soon as they arrived in Tokyo, Tsukasa immediately left to visit the Makino family, while Rui and the others went home to get some much needed rest. Strangely, Tsukasa was looking forward to seeing the Makinos. He felt an odd sense of comfort, knowing there were others who were hurting as much as he was.

Tsukasa stood in front of the door to Tsukushi's apartment, and felt a pang of heartache. _Maybe this was a bad idea_, he thought, remembering the day he came back from New York – just like this – and had hot pot together with Tsukushi. They would not be buying vegetables together at the commoner supermarket this time. He could not scold her for buying too many groceries. It was even a completely different apartment. But only a few days ago, Tsukushi was here, alive. Over the past year, this was where he wanted to be the most. This was where he should have been. He was stupid to leave her.

He took a deep breath and knocked. After a moment, Susumu opened the door. His eyes were reddish, but dry, and they widened at the sight of Tsukasa. "Doumyouji-san?"

"Hey, Otouto," Tsukasa greeted, ruffling Susumu's hair and giving him a brief hug. "It's been a long time, huh?"

Susumu nodded, stepping aside to let him in. "What are you doing here?"

"I…" Tsukasa began, and looked around. Tsukushi's parents were sitting at a small table with cups of tea, looking solemn. He suddenly felt like he was intruding on something very private. "I'm sorry. I… just came to…" He wasn't used to feeling so out of place. "Maybe I'll just go."

Mrs. Makino shook her head, wiping her eyes. "No, please, you came all this way. Make yourself comfortable."

He hesitated for a moment, then sat cross-legged at the table beside them. "I won't stay long. I just… I'm not even sure why I'm here."

"It means a lot that you did come, though." She gave him a sad smile – a smile that reminded him achingly of Tsukushi's.

"I wanted to pay my respects," he managed to get out. "And if you need help with anything, you let me know."

Tsukushi's parents looked at each other, but said nothing.

"And…" Tsukasa took a deep breath again, unused to speaking carefully. "This is probably really rude, but… I'd like to pay for all of her funeral arrangements." The word "funeral" stuck itself in his throat like a sharp rock.

Tsukushi's mother inhaled sharply, and Tsukasa wondered just how rude he was.

"That's very generous of you, Doumyouji-san," Mr. Makino said, and his voice was warm and kind. "But we'll be okay. Even if we have to take out loans, we'll make sure Tsukushi is sent off properly. We can at least do that much for her."

Tsukasa shook his head. "You misunderstand me. I'm not offering you charity. I want to do this. If you'll let me, I'd like to bury her at the Doumyouji family cemetery."

"At your family cemetery?" Mr. Makino repeated. "Why?"

"I loved her more than anything," Tsukasa said, his eyes meeting her father's gaze. "I will never love anyone as much as I loved her."

"You're so young, still. You can't know that," Mrs. Makino said, tears in her voice.

"I know myself. I love her. I was going to make her my wife…" The numbness that Tsukasa relied on was slipping away from him, and it was an effort to hold on. "When I die, I want to be buried beside her. I know this is a big thing to ask you…"

Mrs. Makino patted his hand gently, smiling through her tears. "No, it's fine. I think it'd be lovely."

Mr. Makino clapped him on the back and nodded. "We couldn't ask for anything better for her."

"We can visit anytime we want, right?" Susumu piped up from beside him, also with a sad smile on his face. "It'd be nice if she could have lots of visitors. Onee-chan would like that."

Tsukasa stared at them in wonder. The sorrow they all felt at Tsukushi's passing was palpable. And yet, there they were, beaming at him. This was the family that Tsukushi came from – living fiercely, supporting each other, tirelessly vibrant. They were not happy at this moment, no. But there was within them the promise of happiness for the near future. Tsukasa felt a spike of fear. Was there such a promise for his future? How could there be?

* * *

**A/N:** _Otouto_ - "little brother" 


	4. Chapter 4

When Tsukasa awoke the following morning, Tsubaki was sitting by his bed. She said nothing at first, just looking at him with over-bright eyes.

"Nee-chan," he greeted in a grumble. "When did you get here?"

"Only about an hour ago," she answered softly. "How are you?"

He turned away from her and shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

"Tsukasa, I'm so sorry…"

"Yeah…" he said, staring at the pitch black suit hanging on his closet door. "Me too."

She got up from her chair and embraced him, squeezing him tightly. He felt himself clutch at her like a child, but willed away the emotions bubbling within him. He couldn't afford to lose that numbness now. He needed to hold on to it for at least a few more days.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" he said finally, pulling away from her. "The wake is starting in a couple hours. I told the Makinos I'd be there early to help out."

Tsubaki nodded and turned to leave. She was nearly out the door when she paused.

"Nee-chan?"

She looked back at him with an expressionless face. "You've really grown up these past two years, Tsukasa. But I think you've grown up too much in the past two days…"

As the door shut behind her with a click, Tsukasa contemplated the suit again. Tsukushi once told him that, before they met, her school uniform felt like it weighed 18 kilos, each article of clothing heavier than the next. How much would this suit weigh? He put the crisp white shirt on, and tucked it into his pants, the color of midnight. The matching tie suffocated him, but loosening it did nothing to ease the pressure on his throat. Pulling the jacket on, he looked at himself in the mirror.

He didn't really recognize the man in his reflection. It looked like him, but his face was dark and drawn, his shoulders sagged ever so slightly forward, and the fight was completely gone from his eyes. That last part surprised him a little. In the past, he always turned to violence as a release when he was sad or angry or frustrated. If he allowed himself to feel, he would be all those things. But he didn't want to fight. He didn't want to do anything anymore.

They arrived at the wake early to help set up and greet guests. He was constantly aware of the casket lying open in the main room of the funeral home but refused to look at it. People flooded in. The rest of F4 was there, of course. Soujirou and Akira helped to usher guests into the adjoining room that held the food and drinks. Rui looked standoffish and uncomfortable. Distant relatives of the Makinos arrived, as well as Yuuki and her family, a teary-eyed Shigeru, and Sakurako, clad in a black kimono. That nouveau riche kid… _Kazuya, was it?_ …was there as well. He was holding a small bouquet of white lilies, which he laid by the altar. Tsukasa recognized so many of the guests as people he met briefly about a year ago. That son of the politician, the fake cousin, the artist from the fishing village, Tsukushi's friends from middle school. The familiar faces brought rushes of memories to Tsukasa's mind, and he fought hard to push them away.

The ceremony started, and he sat beside Tsubaki in the second row behind the Makinos. And that's when he saw her, the first time since leaving her after prom nearly a year ago. Tsukushi lay in the casket, dressed in a white kimono. There were scratches and bruises from the car crash on her face, ill-concealed under a thin layer of makeup. She looked fake, like a wax doll made to look exactly like Tsukushi. How could she be real? How could any of this be real? He gripped his sister's hand tightly, and she gave his hand a gentle squeeze back.

The Buddhist priest in front of the altar had been chanting sutras, but now beckoned for the family and guests to come forward. They each stepped forward in a line, stopping at Tsukushi's casket at the altar and offering incense in turn. Tsukasa's throat constricted as he approached the altar. He bowed, the smoke of the incense burning his eyes. "Please come back," he breathed.

But, of course, Tsukushi was never very good at doing what he asked.

* * *

The funeral the following day was more of the same, and Tsukasa wondered how much more of this he could take. His black suit felt even heavier than the day before. Fewer people were there this time, leaving only close friends and relatives. With more chanted sutras and stinging incense, the ceremony went by in a blur. He just wanted it to be over.

The family members and friends finally gathered as the casket was opened for the last time. They each stepped forward with flowers in hand, lining the inside of the casket with them. Tsukasa hung back until the end, and placed two red roses over her heart. He took one last glimpse of Tsukushi, her eyes closed and cheeks pale. The image seared itself upon his memory. He bent and placed a light kiss upon her forehead. "I love you," he whispered, tears coming to his eyes. "Wait for me." Men approached to seal her casket, and Tsukasa turned away. Tsubaki put an arm around his shoulders, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief.

When the ceremony finally came to a close, Mr. Makino approached him. "We're following the hearse to the crematorium. Would you like to come with us?"

Tsukasa immediately shook his head, repulsed by the idea. "No, I wouldn't."

"I understand. We'll give you a call, then, when we've collected the ashes, so we can meet at the gravesite."

Tsukasa nodded.

"Oh," Mr. Makino said, reaching into his pocket. "I almost forgot." He took his hand out of his pocket and held it out to Tsukasa.

"What is it?"

"Just take it."

Tsukasa held out his hand and Tsukushi's father deposited something small into it. Tsukasa looked down at it. The Saturn necklace.

"You gave that to her, right?" Mr. Makino put a hand on Tsukasa's shoulder. "Tsukushi had it in her hand when she died. I think it must have given her some comfort, when the accident happened."

Tsukasa didn't answer, still staring at the necklace.

"Thank you, Doumyouji-san," the older man said in a choked voice. "You made my daughter very happy."

Mr. Makino began to walk away.

Tsukasa looked up. "Makino-san!"

Tsukushi's father turned to look at him.

"I think you should know… Tsukushi made me happy too."

Mr. Makino smiled and nodded. "I know."


	5. Chapter 5

"Rui hasn't been coming around lately."

Tsukasa looked at Soujirou, as if about to say something, but changed his mind and turned back to his breakfast, poking at his eggs. It had been over a week since the funeral, and the rest of the world had moved on. Except for him… and Rui, perhaps.

Akira sighed. "He's back to his old, reclusive self again. Just hasn't been the same since…" He cleared his throat. "Well, anyway, maybe we should check on him?"

"Good idea," Soujirou agreed. He checked his watch. "Though, it's pretty early. He's probably still sleeping."

"When's he not sleeping?"

"Good point." Soujirou turned back to Tsukasa. "Wanna come wake up Rui?"

Tsukasa shook his head and put down his napkin. "I was actually just about to leave. I'm off to visit Makino."

"Again? You were just there last night."

"So?" Tsukasa challenged, giving Soujirou a hard look.

"Nothing. Just forget I said anything."

"You really should go see Rui, Tsukasa," Akira spoke up. "You two haven't really been talking lately."

"You're not still mad about the accident, are you?" Soujirou asked. Akira elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"I'm not mad," Tsukasa said. It was true. He wasn't mad at Rui. It was just hard to look at him lately. "I'll see him when I see him." With that, Tsukasa got up to leave.

By now, his feet knew the way across the grounds of his property before he had to think about where he was going. Tsukasa could have taken a car down the half mile to his family's cemetery, but he liked the sense of peace the walk provided. It gave him time to think, or not think, depending on what he needed.

Tsukasa knew that he had been avoiding Rui. There was that momentary flash of anger when he learned of the accident, but it faded quickly. Rui would never have done anything to hurt Tsukushi if he could have avoided it. But it felt better, to place a little of the blame for her death on Rui, even if it was unjustified. It helped ease some of the guilt he felt himself, for being stupid and leaving her. He had sworn to protect her. What had he been thinking? Of course he couldn't protect her from thousands of miles away.

He weaved through the monolithic gravestones, until he arrived at a smaller one in the corner of the cemetery. Tsukasa had chosen this spot carefully. It was out of the way, not the center of attention, but secluded enough so that it felt private. Morning glories grew nearby, and he felt that it was somehow appropriate. The flowers bloomed gorgeously early in the day, but would quickly wither and die by the afternoon. The plant itself, however, would survive, flourishing even with little to nourish it. In a few months, the morning glories will have spread like a weed, thriving and surrounding everything with its short-lived beauty.

Tsukasa stared at the names on the gravestone, Tsukushi's and his own. His name was lined with red paint – a symbol that he was living, but waiting to follow her to the grave. He pressed his fingers lightly against the characters engraved into the marble. Tsukasa didn't want to die. He had wanted Tsukushi to live. But he _was_ waiting.

"I thought I might find you here."

Tsukasa blinked at the familiar voice and turned towards it. His mother. "What do you want?" he snapped.

"No need to take a harsh tone, Tsukasa," Kaede said chidingly. "I just got back from New York. What a surprise, when I learned you had withdrawn from school."

"What's the point in being there? It's all over."

"Yes, I heard that too." She looked towards the gravestone. "Using my family cemetery to bury her as well. Is there no limit to your insolence?"

Tsukasa glared at her. "She was going to be my wife. I'll bury her in my grave if I choose to. Anyway, it's not _your_ family cemetery, it's Father's. I asked him permission. There was a memo."

"Do not mock me." She sighed. "At least now you'll be able to pursue someone worthy of you, and not some worthless wretch of a pauper."

Tsukasa slapped her. Kaede stumbled backwards, her hand to her cheek, her eyes wide.

"How dare you?" Tsukasa's voice rumbled with anger. "Don't ever speak about her like that ever again! Say one more word about her, and I swear I'll kill you."

"Tsukasa…"

"Do you even know what it's like, to love someone?" The numbness he had so meticulously built around himself shattered like cold glass. "Do you know what it's like to have every dream and wish you had for yourself contained in one person?"

Kaede could say nothing.

"I will never marry any stupid rich girl you choose for me! I will never marry anyone I don't love, you understand me? And _she_ was the only girl I will ever love!" Tsukasa shouted, pointing at the grave.

"Don't be so stubborn. You can't expect to be single forever," his mother said, finally collecting herself. "You have an obligation to the family business, at the very least."

"Obligation?" Tsukasa scoffed. "It's because of your fucking company that I wasn't here to protect her in the first place! I owe you nothing! Even if it was impossible to save her from this, I wasn't even here for her when she died! You robbed me of the chance to say goodbye!"

"So what will you do now, then? You want nothing to do with the company and you refuse to marry. What then?"

Tsukasa opened his mouth to shout a retort at her, but nothing came. He didn't know how to answer. "I don't know," he admitted.

For the first time in a long while – perhaps in his entire life – his mother's eyes softened towards him. "You must do something, Tsukasa."

"What can I do?" The despair that had been threatening to devour him since Tsukushi died now crept up his spine, and he could do nothing to keep it at bay. "What do you do when your reason for living is suddenly gone? What do you do when the only thing that gave your life meaning is taken away from you? She's all I had, damn it! There's nothing left!"

He looked from his mother to the gravestone, and it was suddenly too much to be there. Overwhelmed with the sudden flood of feeling, he ran, knocking over his mother's bodyguards as he left the cemetery.

"Tsukasa, wait!" his mother called after him, but by the time the words reached him, they were just a whisper on the wind.

He ran across the grounds, his feet carrying him through gardens and pristine lawns. The surge of emotions and thought brought with them bittersweet memories.

"_This is my declaration of war!"_

The war was over. She would never fight again.

"_The only one I need to believe in me is you!"_

"_If you say it's not true, I won't question it. I believe you…"_

It was the first time they connected. The first time he ever thought she might like him.

His breath was ragged, but he kept going, past a playground he used to play in as a child. Rui and Soujirou and Akira would come over and play with him. But when they couldn't come, he was alone.

"_Makino. Don't look at me. Just close your eyes."_

He thought he could protect her then. He was a fool to think he could save her from everything.

"_Have you ever thought of me just as a man?"_

"_If I loved you, I couldn't leave you like this."_

It was a lie, then. The worst night of his life, or so he thought. He'd give anything to go back to that night, now.

"_Don't think that I'm the kind of woman who needs a man to make me happy!"_

She wasn't. He knew she could be happy without him. But he did make her happy. Her father said so. And after so many phone conversations, with her voice lilting and laughing as she spoke to him, he knew it himself too.

He ran through his house, the servants all gaping at him as he sailed by. He was only dimly aware of Tama calling his name with deep concern in her voice. As he burst into his bedroom, the jumble of memories enveloped him and he collapsed in his bed.

"_When you've become a really good man and come back, I'm willing to make you happy!"_

"_I can't do anything without you! I'm a wreck! Days have no meaning if you're not there."_

He buried his face in his arms, trying to shut out her voice and his own battling in his head. She never had the chance to make good on her vow. He already knew how he felt without her.

"_Keep all your promises."_

"_Now that I finally caught you, I won't let you go."_

"I can't take this…" Tsukasa breathed. He pounded a fist into the bed, his heart beating loudly in his ears. "I can't do this anymore…"

"_I don't want to be separated from you anymore!"_

"_I will chase you. To Hell, anywhere – I don't care where you run to! I must chase and catch you."_

They had to be separated. She was dead. He couldn't possibly chase after her now.

"_Keep all your promises. Make sure you keep them."_

He sat up in bed, his head ringing with words long past. Tsukasa wanted to see her again. He _needed _to see her again. Even just once – just to say goodbye – that would be enough.

"_I will chase you to Hell."_

Was it possible? Could there be a way to do it? And if there was a way to follow her into Hell – or whatever it was that lies beyond death – could there also be a way to bring her back?

"_I will chase you to Hell."_

"_Keep all your promises."_

Tsukasa's breath was still ragged, his heart beating a tattoo against his ribs. Even if it was impossible, he had to at least try. The words "I promise" had never touched his lips when he said he'd chase her to Hell, but it was a promise all the same. Tsukushi was waiting, and he needed her. He would do whatever it took to get her back. But how would he get there?

Tsukasa gave a small smile. Soujirou and Akira often said he had the Devil's luck. If he was going to Hell, maybe that was all he needed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Thanks again for all the lovely reviews! I really appreciate them.

* * *

"Tsukasa! Hey, are you in there?"

Tsukasa didn't look up at the sound of Akira's voice. "It's open," he muttered.

"Tama contacted us. She said you've been acting weird. Are you okay?" Akira said from the other side of the door.

"It's open, I said!" Tsukasa hissed and turned back to what he was doing.

Soujirou and Akira came in, and Rui followed behind them hesitantly. They looked around in surprise at the scene before them.

Tsukasa's clothes were in small piles on top of his bed. In amongst them were maps, a flashlight, matches, and a utility knife. Tsukasa was checking off a list and packing these items into a large knapsack.

"Everything okay, Tsukasa?" Akira asked.

Tsukasa shrugged. "I guess."

"What are you doing?" Soujirou picked up one of the maps and began straightening it out.

"Packing. What does it look like?" Tsukasa paused. "Hey, do any of you guys know how to get to Hell?"

Akira laughed. "What are you trying to say? Though, I guess drinking and womanizing is a good place to start."

"I'm serious. Is there some way to get there?"

"Are you sure you're okay, Tsukasa?" Soujirou said, frowning. "What's this all about?"

Tsukasa placed another stack of clothes in the knapsack. "I'm gonna save Makino."

Akira and Soujirou exchanged worried looks. Rui simply gave Tsukasa a startled look, then stared out the window, lost in thought.

"I don't want to state the obvious, Tsukasa," Soujirou began, "but Makino can't be saved anymore."

"Just because she's dead doesn't necessarily mean she can't be saved."

Akira frowned. "You mean like saving her soul? You're not Christian…"

Tsukasa put down his pen and looked up at them. "No, I mean I'm going to chase after her and try to get her back."

"What are you talking about?"

"I once told her I'd follow her to Hell, so that's what I'm gonna do."

Soujirou threw the map to the floor. "Are you out of your mind?"

Tsukasa shrugged again. "Probably. That's never stopped me before, though."

"You wanna kill yourself?"

Tsukasa glared at him. "Idiot, of course not! I don't want to die! Who said anything about that?"

"Well then, if you're not going to die, how do you plan on following her?" Soujirou retorted.

"I haven't figured that out yet!"

Akira stepped between them, seeing the rise in tempers. "No need to get angry, guys." He turned to Tsukasa. "We're just worried. That's all, Tsukasa. What you're talking about is impossible."

Tsukasa crossed his arms over his chest. "Just because people don't do it doesn't mean it's impossible."

Soujirou scoffed. "It's like the expression, 'Denial isn't just a river in Egypt.'"

"That's stupid," Tsukasa said, laughing. "The Nile _is_ a river in Egypt. Even I know that."

"…Never mind."

Akira sat next to Tsukasa on the bed and looked him in the eye. "You know this isn't healthy, right? Are you really serious about this?"

Tsukasa nodded. "I really am. Even if you try to stop me, I'm just gonna do it anyway."

"Well, at least you're honest about it." Akira sighed. "But you don't have a plan, do you?"

"No," Tsukasa admitted.

Soujirou chuckled. "There you go again, doing things without thinking it through first."

"I wasn't gonna leave before I knew where I was going, though, in case you were wondering."

"Well, that's a relief," Akira said with a sarcastic tone.

"In that case," Soujirou began, sitting down and smiling smugly, "I know where you can start."

Tsukasa jumped up and ran to Soujirou, shaking him by the shoulders. "Are you kidding me? Where?"

"Mount Osore."

"Mount what?"

"Osore, in Aomori Prefecture. People say it's the entrance to the Land of the Dead," Soujirou said. When the others looked at him in surprise, he rolled his eyes. "It's a really well-known myth. I learned about it when I was little for the tea ceremony school. They have a festival there in honor of the dead, so my dad goes there every July. This really doesn't ring a bell?" When they continued to stare at him with blank expressions, he sighed. "And you guys call yourselves Japanese?"

"Blame my tutors, not me," Tsukasa said.

"Anyway," Soujirou continued, "there's a small river there, called the Sanzu River. They say the souls of the dead cross it on their way to the underworld. The spirits cross at three places. Good people cross on a beautiful gilded bridge, the people who were neither good nor bad cross at a ford, and the bad people cross through a pit full of poisonous snakes."

"Makino would cross at the bridge, then," Tsukasa said softly, almost as if to himself.

"Probably. If you believe that sort of thing."

"You don't?"

Soujirou shrugged. "I don't really believe in superstitions. Bunch of old wives' tales, if you ask me."

"Then why are you sending me there?"

"Well, other people believe in it. Who knows? There might be something to the stories. At any rate, you don't know where else to go."

Tsukasa nodded. "Thanks."

Akira put a hand on Tsukasa's shoulder. "You want us to come with you?"

Tsukasa considered for a moment. "No, I'll be okay. This is my mission. I think this is something I should do alone. Besides, who knows how long this will take?"

"Well, be careful. And if you need anything, you give us a call, okay?"

Tsukasa nodded again. "I will."

"We'll leave you to packing, then," Akira said, pulling Soujirou away.

"Is it really okay to let him go like this?" Tsukasa heard Soujirou mutter to Akira as they were leaving.

"If it's something he has to do, I say let him," Akira replied. "I just hope it doesn't consume him…"

Tsukasa sighed and turned back to his packing. They didn't believe it was possible. He wasn't even sure he believed it himself. _No_, he said to himself. _You can't afford to think like that. Possible or not, I will make it happen._

He heard a noise and looked up. Rui was still sitting by the window, but he was watching Tsukasa now, his brow furrowed.

"Rui?"

Rui's mouth moved, but Tsukasa couldn't hear him.

"What?"

"I'm coming with you," Rui said, louder this time.

As Tsukasa stared at Rui, he truly saw him for the first time since Tsukushi had died. The skin around Rui's eyes was dark, his face pale. He carried his broken arm as if carrying a heavy burden. Tsukasa recognized in Rui the same image of despair he had seen in his own reflection. But behind the sorrow in Rui's eyes, he saw a glimmer of purpose. Tsukasa wondered if he'd see that in his own eyes as well.

When Tsukasa didn't say anything, Rui repeated himself again, even louder. "I'm coming with you."

"Yeah, I heard you. But why?"

"To help you save Makino."

Tsukasa shook his head. "No, I mean, why do you want to come?"

Rui smiled bitterly. "I'm surprised you even have to ask."

"Well?"

"You weren't the only one who was in love with her, you know," Rui said. "I think you forget that sometimes."

Tsukasa felt a swell of jealousy. "It's not something I like to think about."

"But I did love her." Rui glanced out the window for a moment, then looked back at Tsukasa. "I know you said you wanted to do this alone. But I think this is something I have to do too. I want to help you, if I can."

"No offense, Rui, but your arm is broken. This probably won't be easy."

"I don't want to slow you down. If I ever get in your way, I swear I'll go home. But I want to at least try."

Tsukasa hesitated. Even though it would be good to have a companion for this journey, he couldn't help being selfish. Tsukushi was his girlfriend. Shouldn't he be the one to save her, alone?

"I understand that you don't want me to come," Rui said softly. "You must hate me."

"I don't hate you, Rui."

"You say that, but I was responsible for-"

"I don't hate you!" Tsukasa yelled.

"Then why have you been avoiding me?"

Tsukasa paced, suddenly feeling guilty. It was a moment before he spoke. "I… I wanted to blame someone for her death. It wasn't your fault, but it made me feel a little better." Tsukasa looked up at him. "Sorry."

Rui shrugged and didn't say anything.

"I was jealous of you too, I guess," Tsukasa said, uncomfortable in the silence. "You got to see her before she died."

"I wish I hadn't…" Rui sighed, his eyes turning bright. "You know she called me 'Rui' right before she died?" he said in a choked voice. "She had never done that before."

There was silence between them. In a rare moment of selflessness, Tsukasa realized how much others must have been hurting too. He recalled briefly the image of Kazuya at the wake. The bouquet of lilies that the nouveau riche kid held in his hand was tied so carefully with white ribbon. There had been tears streaming down his face as he placed them at the altar. Tsukasa looked at Rui, who was staring out the window again. Rui had insisted time and again that it was his fault that Tsukushi had died. If Tsukasa felt guilty for simply not being there, how much more for Rui, who was driving the car she was killed in? He allowed himself to imagine, for a moment, what it would feel like to be in that car, to see Tsukushi dead beside him. Tears coming to his eyes, Tsukasa's heart went out to his friend. He was stupid to think Tsukushi's death affected him more than anyone else.

"If it means that much to you," Tsukasa said finally, "you can come."

Rui glanced at him, startled. "Are you sure?"

Tsukasa nodded. "But it's still _my_ mission. Got it?" He smiled at his friend.

Rui smiled back. "Got it."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go pack! If we hurry, we can leave while it's still light out."

Rui smiled again and nodded before hurrying out the door.

Tsukasa turned back to his knapsack, feeling more like himself than he had in over a week. It felt good to finally have something he could actually do, instead of feeling helpless in mourning. He knew it was foolish to get his hopes up. He knew this mission was probably an impossible one. But he also knew that if there was any chance of finding a way to Tsukushi – however slim – there was no way he could fail.


	7. Chapter 7

They left that afternoon by plane to the airport in Aomori. A chauffeur met them there to drive them to Mutsu, a town near Mount Osore, over 3 hours away. As they drove, Rui slept and Tsukasa watched the landscape turn into a glistening, deep blue sea. The sky was gray and overcast with weak sunlight filtering through the clouds. 

It was evening when they reached their hotel in Mutsu. As it was a small seaside town, there were no luxury hotels like they were used to, but they booked the two best suites in Mutsu's most expensive hotel. Nonetheless, they slept soundly that night. The next morning, after a quick breakfast, the chauffeur picked them up again to drive to Mount Osore.

Tsukasa and Rui both gagged a little when they exited the car. "What is that smell?" Tsukasa exclaimed, looking around. There was a temple nearby, surrounded by tall cypress trees. Tourists and temple-goers milled around the entrance.

"It's sulfur," Rui said. He perused a pamphlet that he had picked up at the hotel. "This area is on top of a dormant volcano."

"Seems we're at the right place, then." Tsukasa beckoned him to follow the crowd past the temple gates.

Mount Osore appeared not to be a mountain so much as a hill. When they reached the top, they gaped at the scene below them. Its reputation as the entrance to Hell was well-deserved. All vegetation stopped at the top of the hill. Mounds of jagged volcanic rock dotted the ground below, some of them topped with faded, creaking pinwheels. The only signs of life were pitch black crows cawing menacingly as they circled overhead. Tsukasa and Rui made their way down the slope, gazing at their desolate surroundings.

"Watch your step," Rui said, pulling on Tsukasa's shoulder.

Tsukasa looked down. He had nearly stepped into a small pool of bubbling blood red water. "Is it boiling?"

Rui nodded.

Tsukasa looked around and saw other pools of boiling water, all colored in varying shades of yellow and red. "I thought you said the volcano was dormant."

"It is," Rui answered. "It won't erupt, but I guess there's still magma underneath."

They wandered between the pools that looked like witches' cauldrons and past the mounds of craggy rocks and finally found themselves at a red bridge. A sign in front of it read, "The Sanzu River."

"Is this it?" Tsukasa wondered, stepping onto the bridge. The "river" was more like a large stream or brook. He walked across the bridge to the other side. He wasn't sure what he expected, but nothing happened. He walked back over and looked into the water. "No ford or pit of snakes either."

"Well, if there were a pit of snakes, I'm pretty sure that'd be in the pamphlet," Rui said dryly. "What now?"

"If it's really the entrance to the underworld, there has to be a trick, right?" Tsukasa mused. "That way, not just anyone could open it up and go knocking on Hell's door." He looked under the bridge and over it and around it. It seemed so normal.

"Maybe we could ask someone?"

"And say what? 'Tell us how to open the gates of Hell'?"

"We could say 'please.'"

Tsukasa scowled. "Are you really taking this seriously?"

"Sorry."

Tsukasa closed his eyes, thinking. The pervasive sound of crows prickled his spine. It was unnerving. Underneath the cawing were sounds of other people talking or making their way through the rocks. "What time does this place close?"

Rui blinked. "At seven tonight. Why?"

That wouldn't do. The days were getting longer. It would still be light out. "Is there any way to stick around after dark?"

Rui looked at the pamphlet. "Well, they have lodging here for people making pilgrimages."

"Great, then we're staying here tonight."

"We're not going back to the hotel?"

Tsukasa shook his head. "Look at all the people here. They'd panic if they saw anything. So if souls do cross here on their way to the Land of the Dead, they'd have to do it at night, when there's barely anybody here. Just priests and priestesses, and if there's anything to know, they probably know it already."

"I don't think they'll let us wander around out here in the dark," Rui said, frowning.

"Don't worry, it should be easy enough to sneak out,"Tsukasa assured him. "Come on. This rotten egg smell is giving me a headache."

They walked back toward the temple, through the desolation of Mount Osore. Tsukasa stopped for a moment, looking back at the tiny river with the red bridge. He tried to imagine what it would be like, to be there in the dead of night in amongst the boiling pools and hills of sharp rocks. Shivering, he jogged to catch up with Rui, thinking it better to find out later.

* * *

The rooms they got at the temple were at least 10 times smaller than the ones at their hotel in Mutsu, but Tsukasa expected as much from a Buddhist temple. They went on a tour of the compound, which ended with dinner with all the priests and other guests. Neither of them ate much – they weren't used to soba and miso soup.

"They have hot springs," Tsukasa said conversationally as they walked out of the dining hall.

"Yeah, I know," Rui said absently.

"You're not going to go? You love hot springs."

Rui lifted up his broken arm by way of explanation.

"Just put a plastic bag over it," Tsukasa insisted. "You'll be fine."

His friend shook his head and sighed. "Truthfully, I don't really want to go."

"Why not?"

"The last time I was at a hot spring was when we went to Shigeru's summer house that one time."

Tsukasa nodded. "I was remembering that too." The memory was not a happy one, even from the beginning. He and Tsukushi were so estranged then._Another waste of valuable time_, he thought. "Yeah, it's best if we don't go this time around."

With nothing in particular to do they wandered around the complex until all the other guests had gone to sleep. When they reached their bedrooms, Tsukasa pulled Rui aside. "It's around ten right now. Wait about an hour, then we'll meet back out here."

"Got it." Rui opened the door to his room.

"But don't fall asleep!" Tsukasa hissed at him.

"Yeah, yeah."

Tsukasa went into his room, and sat on the small bed. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the Saturn necklace. He watched the light bounce off the diamonds and rubies as he lay down and dangled the necklace above his face. The clasp was broken. He'd have to get it fixed if he was going to give it back to Tsukushi. He sighed, wondering if he'd get the chance. He had to succeed. He had to. What was left for him otherwise?

With his thoughts occupying him, the hour passed quickly. Tsukasa pulled on a jacket and got out his flashlight. He opened the door to his bedroom slowly and peeked outside. Just as he was stepping out, Rui emerged from his room as well.

Tsukasa gave a short nod to Rui, and they walked outside of the dormitory building. There were very few lanterns outside to light the way, and Tsukasa turned on the flashlight. The long blade of light it produced cut through the darkness, and they quietly made their way towards the slope.

Their feet were noisy against the dry rocks of the Mount Osore crater. Tsukasa winced at every scrape of their shoes, sure that some priest would come investigate the sound. When they reached the bottom, they proceeded slowly, making sure not to step into one of the bubbling pools of sulfuric water. The minutes felt like hours there in the dark, but they eventually found themselves at the bridge of the Sanzu River.

"Do you see anything?" Tsukasa asked Rui, as he waved the flashlight back and forth across the water.

"Nothing," Rui replied.

Tsukasa carefully got on top of the bridge again. He took a deep breath and crossed it. Nothing happened.

"Damn it," he cursed under his breath, coming back.

Rui picked up a few rocks and tossed them into the river. Nothing happened then either. "What do you want to do?"

Tsukasa glared at the river, as if it had insulted him personally. "We'll wait. We'll wait all night, if we have to."

"All right."

They cleared a spot by the nearest mound of rocks and sat down, staring at the river. Tsukasa turned off his flashlight to conserve the batteries, his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness.

"So what happens if we wait here all night and still nothing happens?" Rui asked.

"I guess we really will ask the priests if they know anything."

"And if they don't know anything?"

Tsukasa sighed. "I guess we'll just have to find another lead. There has to be more stories like this somewhere."

Rui nodded and said nothing more.

The minutes passed into hours as they waited. Tsukasa heard a soft snore from beside him. Even leaning up the jagged rocks, Rui had fallen asleep. Tsukasa wasn't sure whether to be amused or irritated. He glanced at his watch under a bright patch of moonlight. It was just past 2am. Sighing, Tsukasa wondered if maybe Mount Osore was a bust after all.

As he continued watching the river, he thought he heard something over his shoulder, coming from the other tiny hills of rock behind them. "Rui, wake up," Tsukasa hissed. Had they been found?

He heard another sound, like the giggling of a child, coming from the other side of him. He slowly got to his feet, peeking over the rocks they were hiding behind. There was nothing. The pinwheels whistled in the wind. Maybe he was imagining it.

He turned back towards the river. Suddenly, there was a burst of light across the river, gathering at three separate points. As his eyes adjusted to the new brightness, Tsukasa shook Rui hard. "Wake up!"

When his eyes could focus, he saw that the lights were not coming from lanterns or flashlights, but from tall bluish figures gliding across the river. Tsukasa slowly stumbled forward. Upon second glance, the red bridge was now white, and covered in gold and jewels. The figures had faces and arms and legs. Some figures crossed at the bridge, some waded through the shallow waters in the middle, and some yelled out in faint screams as they crossed through a pit of snapping serpents. Once any of them reached the other side, they vanished.

Without thinking, Tsukasa leapt to his feet and ran toward the bridge, looking at the faces of the spirits as he passed. "Makino?" he called, not caring who heard him. He expected to have to push his way through the spirits as if through a crowd, but he passed through them like they were smoke. "Makino?"

None of the faces were familiar. Tsukasa's heart pounded in his chest, his breath caught in his throat. He ran across the bridge, still glancing back at the faces behind him. But when he reached the end of the bridge, he found himself not in the Land of the Dead, but simply on the other side of the riverbank. Behind him, the spirits continued to vanish as they hit that invisible wall. "No!" he yelled, running back across the bridge.

He ran towards the ford, still looking at the faces around him. Some of them stared at him with wonder, while others beckoned to the spirit children playing with the pinwheels on the mounds of rock. Tsukasa splashed into the river, stepping onto the ford that was not there that afternoon. "Makino! Answer me!" The spirits he ran through swirled behind him, reforming seconds later. Tsukushi wasn't among them either. He reached the end of the ford, and once again, he found himself at the other side of the river. "DAMN IT!" Panic rising, he ran back across the water.

Tsukasa did not hesitate before running towards the serpent pit. The faces of the spirits in line sneered at him and gulped as they approached the impending torment. His feet had nearly touched the water when a strong hand pulled him backward.

"You idiot!" Rui yelled at him. "Do you want to die?"

"Let go, Rui!" Tsukasa yelled back, trying to tug his arm away. "Let go, damn it!"

"Those snakes will kill you! Just stop!"

"But I might be able to make it in this way! I've got to try!"

"Just think for a second, Tsukasa! She wouldn't cross there! She would never cross there!"

Tsukasa collapsed to his knees, gazing at the figures writhing in the snake-infested water. "Damn it," he choked. He wiped at his face. He wasn't even aware that he had been crying.

Rui crouched down beside him, staring at the river. Slowly, the bluish spirits began to fade, and the bridge turned red again. They were gone.

"They wouldn't let me in, Rui," Tsukasa said softly.

"I know," Rui replied. "We'll find another way."


End file.
